City lights - a slow dance through the velvet night
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic: Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; No blackout AU... Bass and Charlie are together and in love. Bass takes Charlie on a trip to Venice for her birthday…


**City lights – a slow dance through the velvet night**

A Revolution fic: Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; No blackout AU... Bass and Charlie are together and he takes her on a trip to Venice for her birthday…

Rating M

 **Author's note:**

Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this… the story is part of the Good ship Charloe, Cornucopia/Pornucopia fan fic challenge. I don't own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters.

 **City lights – a slow dance through the velvet night**

Carnivale… Venice on that summer night was alive with lights, sounds, scents; people everywhere rushing, laughing, dancing… the water made the lights dance, reflections rippling in coloured, sparkling rainbows, multi coloured turreted and arched palaces and boats – gondoliers - like something from a fairy tale or a dream…

They turned to watch as a parade of masked and costumed dancers and musicians playing violins, drums, flutes and guitars wound their way past them along the cobbled street and over one of the thousands of little bridges that criss-crossed the canals…

Bass pulled Charlie back against him, her body warm and wonderfully, vibrantly alive against his… He kissed his way to her ear… 'What do you want to do next?'

She laughed and turned her head so he could reach her throat with his lips… 'Let's follow them?'

He nodded and grinned back, caught her hand and they followed the dancers, joining a crowd of costumed partygoers, tourists in shorts and shirts and sensible shoes, people of all ages and from all places, their conversation loud, excited, and in many different languages… Then, as they went deeper into the alleys and older parts of the golden, dreaming, lamplit city, the tourists dropped away and most of the people whispering and laughing around them as they followed after the dance were couples; men and women, men and men, women and women…

The music got slower as they went on, the rhythms sultry, the dancers clinging, winding round each other, their movements slow and languid, couples exchanging slow kisses, lingering touches…

Charlie felt like she was floating, her ballet flats making her want to run, dance… not walk, her full skirted costume fluttering round her legs, the silky fabric caressing her skin, making every part of her feel so, so fucking alive as she moved over the ancient stones, past paint layered, pastel walls and bronze statues of gods, saints and lovers, bridges everywhere, the smell of the sea, the water lapping at the buildings making everything seem somehow suspended in space…

The parade reached a stone paved courtyard deep in the heart of the old city, the high, high stone walls framing a star filled sky, arched colonnades marching in graceful perspectives on three sides, a stepped fountain in the centre, tritons, mermaids and dolphins spouting water in glittering arcs... High, fiery torches stood spaced evenly around the sides of the courtyard, their light flickering on masks and costumes, bare faces and shining hair; silks and satin bright against the deep blacks of the men's suits, shadows dancing with a mysterious life of their own…

The musicians gathered into a knot around the fountain, the dancers whirling and dipping on a huge chessboard stage, their movements faster now, urgent; the music pounding in a heartbeat rhythm that got faster and faster...

Charlie slid a hand up to one broad shoulder and went up on her toes so she could reach his ear 'Bass? Did I tell you that I'm not wearing anything under this dress?'

He stopped suddenly and turned those bluer than blue eyes on her, nearly tripping over a masked and costumed man and woman coming up behind them. He smiled his apologies and let them past then turned back to her, lips curved in a smile she'd learned to recognise and that sent little shocks of anticipation rippling down her belly. 'No, you didn't,' he ran his hands down her back to her ass, his fingers spreading over the fabric covered globes and drawing her against him, the heavy ridge of his cock swelling against her belly, 'and now I can't think of anything else.'

She tipped her head back, in her flats he towered over her; his dark blond curls blending into the darker scruff and moustache that made him look a like a pirate, his heavily muscled arms and chest straining the black silk of his jacket, and a purple sash and black dress pants making him look even more like something out of a movie. She smiled, eyes slanting up at him, 'so what are you going to do about it?'

The smile got wider and his eyes flashed round the courtyard, measuring, evaluating…

She loved how he did that; he was wild, exciting, but careful and somehow always in control…

Then his gaze fixed on the far wall and a shadowy corner, a gnarled and twisted tree sheltering it from view. 'Over there…'

He took her in his arms and they danced their way through the perfumed, silken crowds, passing couples wrapped in each other, the music weaving a sensual spell, slower now, floating up into the warm night air, and under everything else, the smell of the sea, the lagoon…

He leaned down, his voice a whisper that tickled her ear…'I knew you'd love Venice.'

Charlie sighed…'I'm having the best birthday ever, Bass' she circled under his arm, her dress swirling around her legs. 'Thank you,' she laughed up at him, her eyes full of stars…

He swung her round again, his body hard against hers...'I love that you love it, Charlie.' They were almost at the arched entrance closest to the spot he'd picked out for them and he looked around one more time. No one else had drifted to this corner of the courtyard and the tree blocked out any view from the fountain.

They danced under the arch and onto the cool flagstones – the shadows were darker there, the scent of flowers and the sea heavier, the music faint and distant, like a memory…

Charlie was caught for a moment by the sight of the dancers the through the arch, it was magical, surreal… She'd never forget it…

Then she felt Bass behind her, his hands pulling her close against him, into the shelter of the corner, behind the wall that ran along the colonnade, stroking up and down over her breasts, her belly, one sliding down between her legs, his fingers big, hard through the fabric… She heard his breath catch, his lips close to her cheek. Felt his heart pounding; his legs flush against the back of hers, his cock a thick column against her hips and the top of her ass…

She tipped her head back, his lips coming round to hers, his breath hot, urgent, his mouth demanding, hard; tongue sweet, tasting of champagne and strawberries, of the deeper flavours from their meal, scallops, chilli, herbs and Italian spices…

He slid one arm around her waist, and the other hand down the side of her leg, gathering the fabric of her skirt into a bundle then slipping underneath, his fingers rough against the smooth skin of her thigh… 'You make me want to do nothing else but this, Charlie…' his voice was a hoarse whisper, and it set things on fire inside her belly…

Charlie sucked in a breath as his fingers found her pussy, sliding in between the smooth, fleshy lips to the wet, slippery folds between… Then she gasped as he found her clit with his thumb, one finger slipping inside, plunging in and out while she hung there, unable to do anything else but feel him surrounding her, his lips on hers, one arm holding her up as he slid a second finger in to join the first, stretching her out, his fingers hooking and finding her sweet spot, her hips flexing onto his hand in front and his cock behind her as he moved, her dress bunched up around her waist and the ridge of his cock finding the valley between her ass cheeks. She leaned back on him, helpless…Then the world splintered into coloured shards of light and sensation as she came apart around his fingers, her core and clit pulsing in time with her heart, her breath…

She felt him laugh, heard his zip go, and then instead of fabric, she felt flesh, skin soft, velvety but so wonderfully hard and thick underneath…

He whispered against her mouth….'I really need to be inside you, Charlie…' and he let go of her, turning her in his arms so she was facing him, lifting her up so her back was against the smooth stone wall, her legs swinging around his waist.

She laughed as the world spun round then steadied again as he held her up and she looked down at him, her eyes bright with excitement…'Bass, what if someone sees us?'

His eyes were intent; intense on hers as he slid the head of his cock along her cleft, then he shook his head…'They won't, besides this is Venice…' then he shifted his hips and he was suddenly inside her, his cock filling her up as she sank down onto him…

She moaned, her hands stroking through his hair, his scruff…

He lifted her up, his hands under her ass and then he plunged back into her, plumbing her fast, hard, and so, so sweet…

Charlie found herself clinging to his shoulders, his arms, his shoulders again, her legs folded round his waist, her feet pounding on his ass as he fucked her against the wall, her back rubbing against the smooth, cool stone, feeling him spreading her walls, stretching her out again and again, until she came again, losing herself in the bright, bright wonder of it… swallowing her screams as he came too, deep, deep inside her, her whole body liquid and loose with pleasure…

His head fell against her breasts…breath coming in heaving pants… and as she came back to herself, she could hear the music, and voices, laughter in the distance… She hugged him to her, loving his strength, his beauty, his sense of fun, of adventure, everything about him…

'Bass?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you feel like dancing?'

He laughed and swung her down…'Anything you want, Charlie…'

And as they went back into the velvet, sea scented night, the music caught them up in the dance…

…

AN: This was a spur of the moment story, prompted The Good Ship – and I know, shameless romantic again… I like to think that Bass would give Charlie a trip to Venice for her birthday, and I know that Charlie would love it (wouldn't anyone?). I'm also of the opinion that the Venetians, who are lucky enough to live in the most romantic city in the world, would maybe turn a blind eye to the occasional bit of naughtiness… anyway, hope you enjoyed this… cheers, Magpie


End file.
